Shelby Grace (SGC Series)
Shelby Grace is a main character in SGCBarbierian's ''The Crafting Dead. ''She is the second female character in the series after Jess's departure in Season 7, she is noted to use a sword primarily but is an accurate shot. Personality Shelby is determined and authoritative when she finds Bobby and Nick inside one of her stores she takes control of the situation until Doctor Jin clears the confusion. She is also shown to be helpful when going off to see what the radio signal sent by Sabre is about. Season 9 Shelby first is briefly shown in "Surrounded" while Nick and Bobby are looting one of her group's stores. She calls for them to come out and recognizes Bobby but doesn't buy what their reasoning of being there was about. She then is about to have them cuffed until Jin intervenes with the episode ending with him saying "It's alright Shelby, I know these people, they won't hurt us." In the episode "Dr. Jin" the doctor convinces Shelby that they can be trusted and she states that as long as he knows them that she trusts them. She is later seen with other members of her group questioning her about these newcomers but she tells them to not worry and get back to work. She then inquires Nick about where they are heading and he informs her of their base of operations at the CDC. She then asks to join them stating that the group there was already well organized before she arrived. Shelby briefly appears at the beginning of the episode "Visiting Barney" while waiting for Major Gray to return. She appears in the following episode "Radio Signal" and volunteers to come with Nick and Major Gray to find the person over the radio. In "Helping People" The three search the city and find Sabre who has supposedly lost his wife to a group of raiders and they decide to help him. In "Sewer Tunnel" while searching for Sabre's wife a horde of walkers attack and they are split up. She and Major Gray after escaping the horde go and find Nick and Sabre who had escaped through the sewers. That evening the group decides to find shelter for the night and find Sabre's wife in the morning. The following day in "Midnight Intruder" Sabre delivers her, Gray and Nick to Doctor Ross. In "Ross's Revenge" she and the others meet Ross and end up trying to find him while she is charged with keeping Sabre in their grasp. Later they realize Ross is probably going to attack the CDC and they rush back. Season 10 Shelby is first seen in Season 10 n "Barney's Return", where she is told to watch Sabre while Gray and Nick check the area. She is next seen in "Subterranean", approaching Major Gray and asking him to send out a search party out after Nick and Bobby. She isn't given permission to take a Search Party out, due to there not being enough men and possibly risking the CDC If they take off men from patrol. She is next seen in "Finding Clues", where she is found by Max and attracts the group due to Max attempting to attack her. It turns out that she came after Nick and Bobby, due to feeling something was wrong after them not returning. She joins the group, in which they find what is thought to be where Red's Men are in "Red Wedding". After finding out that Max is missing, Shelby and Nick split up from Sub and Bobby to check the top floor of the church. Meeting only a few walkers and some rotten human flesh on the main floor of the Church, Shelby and Nick continue to clear out the front of the church, only to come face to face to Red. Meeting Red for the first time, Shelby and Nick prepare to take on Red, when they find out that they are surrounded by Red's Soldiers. They then find out that Ross and Red are teamed up before being gassed by Ross and captured. Season 11 Shelby was captured by Red and Dr.Ross. She was put in a cell and was there for who knows how long but they find Shelby and get away and they killed Red himself or at least Nick did. Ross did something to her body by putting in some kind of new strain of virus that the Dr. Xavier and Dr. Jin have never seen before. She was put in a quarantine to prevent spreading her virus. Season 12 TBA Season 13 TBA Killed Victims * Red (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous amounts of zombies Appearances Season 9 * "Surrounded!" * "Dr. Jin!" * "Visiting Barney" * "Radio Signal!" * "Helping People" * "Sewer Tunnel!" * "Midnight Intruder" * "Ross's Revenge" Season 10 * "Barney's Return" * "Subterranean" * "Finding Clues" * "Red Wedding" Season 11 * "Similar Interests" * "Striking Back" * "Marching on Atlanta" * "Mystery Illness" * "General Uni" * "Isn't This Fun?" Season 12 * "Tough Decision" * "Sacrifice" Season 13 * "Death and Destruction" * "Leaving the CDC" * "Lucky Day" * "Brighter Future" * "Making the Trade" (No lines)Category:Alive Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Atlanta